


Pasiphae and her Bull

by Badwlf7



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwlf7/pseuds/Badwlf7
Summary: King Minos finds a way to satisfy his queen
Relationships: Cretan Bull/Pasiphae (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minos/Pasiphae (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 12





	Pasiphae and her Bull

Smutty smut smut  
“Bring them in!” King Minos’ booming voice echoed through his second throne room, the first was for meetings with dignitaries, subordinates, to fulfill his duties as King. The second one with its four open braziers full of fire and bare stone floor strewn with blankets and cushions of all shapes and sizes. On his orders twenty Critikos, King Minos’ constituents as King of Crete, were lead into his throne room bound by their wrists to a long lead. The Critikos were of adults of varying gender, age, build and height, the only unifying characteristics were that they were all under arrest and wearing nothing but the rope that bound them. King Minos smiled and felt himself beginning to throb beneath his robe imagining what was about to take place. He looked over to his left at his queen, Pasiphae, who at his request was wearing nothing at all. “What do you think my queen?”  
“I think this is barbaric.” Pasiphae kept a stone face till a small grin cracked and she blushed a deep warm red. “Go on my king.” She slid her hand over to his and guided it down her bare stomach till she was blushing everywhere.  
“You all have been accused of adultery, debauchery, and some of you public indecency.” King Minos’ multitasked earning a squirm and giggle from Pasiphae. “What you are being offered is a chance at freedom, instead of being thrown into prison with a nasty brand on your chests, you will do what you are accused of.” King Minos wiped his fingers off on his robe and unclasped it.  
Pasiphae looked at the small crowd as the guards unbound them, it was almost always the same, a few moments of confusion a few shrugs, then the fun would begin. She ground her teeth resisting the temptation to sit on her King’s throne while they waited. This was by far her favorite part, the anticipation in her gut building before her King would take her as the room devolved into a sweaty mess of moans and grunting. She glanced over and noticed her husband’s hand moving beneath his robes. “Save some for me my love.” She glanced toward the line of unsure participants. “Go on, your King commands you.”  
“Your King insists.” King Minos snapped his fingers and the few guards in the room pulled searing hot brands from the braziers. He felt a sweat begin to build on his body.  
Pasiphae bit her lip as she eyed the first two to follow instruction, a couple judging by the shyness with which they clung to each other. She watched in pure envy as the woman was suddenly pulled against the hips of her lover, she could almost hear the gasp she made as she felt the length of her lover against her back. She was brought out of it by a blur of movement from her King. She gave a frustrated sigh and quickly pulled his hand away from himself and forced it down on her thigh. “Put that hand to better use.”  
King Minos glared.  
Pasiphae changed tactics in an instant from years and years of practice her frustrated grin gave way to a smirk, she leaned over to whisper into his ear her bare body spanning the gap between the thrones. “My king, I need you at your best, I need every moment of your attention...” She was interrupted by a yelp from the middle of the room, she turned to see the rest of the group had gotten the idea and it was impossible to see where in the throng of bodies and thrusting the yelp had come from. She searched for the young couple as she tried to enjoy the feeling of her King’s fingers aimlessly rubbing back and forth against her lips. Away from the moaning moving mass of sweat and filth she spotted the lovers, she had braced herself against one of the columns in the room as her lover threatened to push her through it with each powerful thrust. Even from the distance Pasipahe could see her feet shaking in pleasure against the bare stone floor as her lover ravished her. “Yessss.” She leaned back in her throne and pushed her self against her King’s hand. He throbbed in his own throne watching as the orgy begun to thin as a few stumbled on wobbly legs from the tight bunch of bodies. One of the women in the bunch guided two of the men away with a smile from an already sore jaw, King Minos grabbed Pasiphae by the arm and guided her over to his throne.  
Pasiphae knew how he liked it, in the beginning he’d been obsessed with her, obsessed with every inch of her body. Attentive to a fault almost making sure every desire of her body

was met. Eventually though as the King tended to do, he grew bored with his toys. Luckily for her she’d convinced him to marry her first. Now however she did as he liked and tried to enjoy herself as she felt his length push inside her with little fanfare on his part. As he held her arms behind her she let out an almost involuntary moan, a spark left over from the desire they’d had as young love. She focused on the young lovers across the room. By now the target of Pasiphae’s envy was holding onto the column for dear life as her legs did little to support her. The only thing keeping her from collapsing was her grip on the column and her lover’s endurance. Pasiphae tried to imagine the firm grip her lover had on her hips in place of her King’s grip on Pasiphae’s elbows. As the lover began to grunt Pasiphae felt herself begin to shake, she focused on the muscled lover dripping in sweat from the fire as his grip on the hips of his lover tightened. She could almost taste the sweat dripping down his abs and disappearing between their pounding hips. A sharp clenching on her elbows brought her back to reality as King Minos began to buck beneath her. Pasiphae stopped herself from swearing as she tried to refocus on the lovers across the room, trying to imagine the lover bucking into her, but the moment was ruined. King Minos finished and slumped sweatily into his throne letting Pasiphae fall into his lap. She stalled her disappointment as the lovers across the room began to finish. She blushed a deep red as she felt nothing but envy. The lovers moaned so loud it seemed to echo in the throne room. Pasiphae watched with a firm bite on her lip, she could tell the exact moment the lover’s endurance gave in and flooded his lover with every drop he’d been holding back. The man’s legs seemed to give out and he unceremoniously stumbled backwards on the stone, without the constant thrashing from behind his lover lost any balance she had left and fell against the stone column. Pasiphae was about to turn her attention to the rest of the room when the woman quickly crawled over to her drained lover and laid next to him. The jealousy filling Pasiphae’s veins made the lovers smile ten times as bright.  
She sat back dejected feeling her King's limp offering beneath her, even as the rest of the room continued to devolve into a spattered mess of lust she watched the lovers as they held each other. Before realizing it she stood ignoring the drip from between her legs and marched across the room. The guards who had been thoroughly desensitized to the goings on in the King’s second throne room immediately came to her side. Pasiphae rolled her eyes, any potential threats were moaning on the floor, the guards only reminded her of what she was doing. Pasiphae stood over the cuddling lovers not sure of what to say, the envy that had filled her with rage and courage now left her as a look of fear crept over the couple. After all they were staring at their queen naked with armed guards around her. She settled for an angry sigh and stormed out of the throne room.  
I  
Pasiphae lounged on their bed, the open doors and windows of the palace cooled the sweat  
on her naked flesh but did little to relax her mind. She took another square of Silphium laced chocolate and let it melt on her tongue trying to push the memories of the two lovers out of her mind. Even on her King’s best days years ago, he’d have never been able to come close to leaving her as satisfied as the lovers looked. She blushed as she remembered the way the lover’s feet had trembled as she’d been thrust into against the column. Pasiphae sighed as the heavy foot steps of her King grew closer, he wouldn’t have been pleased with her for storming off. That much she knew. She’d weathered his storms before and at the end of the day she was his Queen, she’d survive.  
“You left early.” King Minos dismissed her as he plodded into the bed room.  
Pasiphae almost preferred the argument to neglect, she bit down hard on another chunk of Silphium chocolate. “Yes well clearly my role was finished.” She waited for his response but instead he collapsed into bed next to her tipping over her chocolates. The same rage she felt earlier boiled into her ears. She lashed out slamming her fist down blindly on her King.

He winced as a flurry of blows hit him before he caught her by the wrists and pinned her down. “Pasiphae...” He was about to smack her when he saw the rage in her eyes. “You listen to me, you are my queen, you are here to serve me and only me.”  
“Pity you can barely return the favor.” Pasiphae smiled even through the brutal backhand. Her face stung but rage burned away any threat of tears in her eyes. “That’s the most you’ve made me feel all year.” With that she was thrown from the bed landing painfully on the stone flooring. The rage kept her composure for her. She simply stood and turned back to face her King trying to keep herself from charging the bed to return the backhand. “Some Queen you treat me as,”  
“You are mine to treat as I see fit.” King Minos commanded.  
“If I’m yours then fuck me like I’m yours.” Pasiphae went to the window letting the cool breeze of the moonlit night brush against her body.  
King Minos scoffed. “Is that what this is about?”  
“Don’t laugh!” She leaned forward against the window sill imagining herself as the lover she saw so throughly fucked in the throne room. She tried to reminisce as best she could, the sweat dripping down between the two of them the moan the lover gave as he was seconds away from filling her. She clenched her teeth as she shivered from desire her foot trembling just as the lover had. All she needed was a lover of her own.  
If King Minos was a younger man he would’ve found the sight of his queen naked and bathed in moonlight, bent over asking for him enough to rally his spirit. However he’d reached his limit in the throne room and while Pasiphae had left early it hadn’t stopped him from getting his fill from his captive guests. “Leave me.” When he gave the order it was out of frustration but as she began to leave he felt a tinge of shame.  
“Fine, I’ll just find someone else.”  
The King glared. “As my Queen you are sworn only to me...think well before you defy  
me.”  
“Think well before you risk my defiance.” Pasiphae might have been naked but King  
Minos was the one left feeling exposed.  
I  
King Minos woke up alone that morning, mulling over the previous night’s argument, he  
wouldn’t have laughed with Pasiphae in the room. However now he found the whole idea laughable. He thought back to her bent over in the moonlight and chuckled. If she wants to be fucked so bad maybe she should find someone else. The thought of his Queen with someone else used to fill him with rage, but slowly as he thought over the idea again he felt something else entirely. If she wants to be fucked by someone else, fucked like she belongs to them... he felt himself rising beneath the sheets of his bed. So be it.  
I  
Pasiphae stepped out of her bath trying to let the stress drip away as she dried herself off and got dressed. She’d chosen a light nearly see through robe pulled together at her waist leaving a long line of exposed cleavage. Even though King Minos had chosen the robe for her she did love the way it made her look.  
“Queen Pasiphae?”  
She looked as one of her servants bowed at the entrance to the baths. “Yes?”  
“King Minos requests your presence.”  
Her mood soured. “Did he say why?”  
“No my queen, he just said that he wants you to meet him in the second throne room.”  
The servant disappeared back into the hallway.  
Pasiphae rolled her eyes, she doubted he’d rounded up another group for them to  
watch so whatever he had in mind must’ve been about their argument. She’d left the room in such fury but hadn’t actually sought out someone else to fuck her frustration out with. Even if she needed it, she knew it would be a step too far against her King. She set out to the throne room thinking how best to placate her angered husband but instead kept day dreaming.

Pasiphae hadn’t always wanted another, King Minos had been enough for her years ago. As the years passed and King Minos’ attention faltered she’d begun to want more. Even as her desires grew she never dared satiate them, she hadn’t dared risk it. She pushed open the doors of the throne room trying to fake the confidence she had felt the night before. The room still had the vague stench of sweat and sex from the previous night but the braziers that usually lit the room were dark leaving King Minos’ throne in shadow. Pasiphae began to worry. “You requested me, my King.”  
“Someone’s tone has changed.”  
Pasiphae jumped in surprised as King Minos had come from out of the shadows and whispered in her ear. “You scared me.”  
King Minos laughed. “Relax my queen, I wanted your presence because I decided to grant your request.”  
Pasiphae raised an eyebrow and tensed as her king grabbed her by the hips, her initial fear turned to curiosity as her body tensed. “My request?”  
“You’ll be fucked like you’re mine” King Minos whispered into her ear.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a tinge of lust shiver down her spine and through her core. “Yes my king.” She felt his hand slide to her neck and gently squeeze before his other hand slipped her robe from her shoulders. Pasiphae felt the thin fabric pool at her feet while King Minos’ rough hand slide down her abs keeping a tight grip on her neck with the other. Even with King Minos’ lack of endurance she was liking where this was going.  
“Light the braziers.” King Minos ordered as he grabbed Pasiphae by the back of the neck and gave her bottom a firm slap.  
Pasiphae bit her lip as the sting from the spanking subsided, she was bent forward by his grip on her neck. Her mind flashed back to the lovers she’d so desperately envied the previous night. The memories faltered as she was spanked again. “Again my King.” She didn’t brace for the next spank just enjoyed the sting and jolt through her body. The braziers were lit one by one lighting up the room. Even through her excitement as Pasiphae felt King Minos begin to finger her she spotted a new addition to the room. She wriggled against her King’s grip on her neck as he rubbed back and forth on her lips. “What’s that?”  
King Minos felt himself throb beneath his robes, he could feel as he rubbed back and forth just how wet Pasiphae was. Before answering her he held his dampened fingers in front of her mouth, she knew what to do with them. “That my Queen is a present, want me to show you?”  
Pasiphae finished cleaning his fingers, the same lustful desire she’d felt last night was beginning to build in her core. It was only curiosity that kept her from leaping onto her King and unleashing herself. She was led over to the new piece of furniture by the grip on her neck, she blushed at how wet she’d gotten. Pasiphae looked over the new piece of furniture as King minos kissed her neck from behind. At first glance it looked like a table with a feather filled piece of leather in the center and four smaller leather covered platforms lower than the center on either corner. “Interesting...” She half heartedly offered more focused on the firm squeeze King Minos had on her ass.  
“Get on.”  
Pasiphae raised an eyebrow but complied, her curiosity getting the better of her. At first she simple sat on the center platform spreading her legs and putting one foot on either of the lower platforms. She looked at her king with a ravenous look in her eye. “Well my King?” She smiled as he stood between her legs and dropped his robes. Though she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her as she sat, Pasiphae kissed back as he let his lips wander over her body. She gasped as she felt his teeth clamp down on her nipple, the pain turned to pleasure and her moan turned into a happy giggle. King Minos’ hand slid from her hips to just above her pussy locking eyes with her before sliding two fingers up and down her soaked slit before sliding them slowly inside. Pasiphae moaned, all the pent up desire building on the simplest pleasure, knowing that she’d finally get what she most wanted. She gasped as he griped his cock with fingers that were still slick from her pussy and guided his cock into her. She leaned back. “Like I’m yours my King.” Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as he shoved himself

deep inside her. Pasiphae let herself feel every thrust and throb inside her, usually he’d go slow and try and savor it but today was different. Each thrust drove his cock inside with a feverish pace. For the first time in a long time she felt an orgasm begin to build, she let a moan echo throughout the throne room. King Minos’ feverish pace broke as he gave a loud grunt and his thrusts slowed before Pasiphae felt him throb and fill her pussy. She was so close, she hid her frustration and tried to enjoy the last few throbs her King gave her in almost zombie like bliss.  
King Minos leaned on her hips for balance catching his breath and enjoying the fleeting endorphins. “Now we can begin.”  
“My King?” Pasiphae thought he’d misspoke.  
“Do you want more.”  
“What?” Pasiphae asked knowing what he was suggesting was impossible from him,  
the warmth dripping down her thighs and his quickly lowering cock made that much clear. Her breath faltered as King Minos grabbed her by the throat.  
“Do. You. Want. More.”  
“Y-yes my King.” She tried to keep herself from whimpering, not out of fear but her body was still yearning for more, she knew she couldn’t go without it, it would driver her insane if she couldn’t have more. Pasiphae needed it.  
King Minos smiled. “Lay down on your stomach.”  
Pasiphae nearly slipped on the small puddle King Minos had left to drip out of her, she did as she was told. Her knees and elbows perched well on the lower platforms leaving her pussy and ass perched just off the edge of the platform. She turned her head and watched as King Minos stroked himself at the sight of her.  
“Are you comfortable?”  
“Yes my King.”  
King Minos smiled. “Good.” He walked around behind her and gripped her ass before  
giving it two hard spanks. Despite all he had planned he actually felt himself beginning to throb again. He reached down and secured Pasiphae’s legs to their platforms with leather binding. “Is that comfortable?”  
Pasiphae’s mind was running wild with possibility, whatever her King was planning she’d never felt more desire in her life. “Yes my King.” She moaned as he spanked her again. she turned her head as he came around to her front and began to bind her arms to their platforms. She raised an eyebrow at his hardening cock, she smiled thinking that Eros himself must’ve inspired her King. As he finished the binds on her arms he lifted her by the chin and offered his cock for her to suck clean.  
King Minos moaned but held back, taking a knee to be eye to eye with his queen. “I’ve found someone for you, you wanted more, you’ll take all that he has to offer...is this what you want my Queen?”  
Pasiphae felt her whole body shiver with lust. “Yes my King.”  
King Minos smiled as he walked his way back to his throne, he leaned back and gave a few strokes to his cock before giving the order. With a snap of his fingers two of the large doors swung open with a crash and his guards began to guide in King Minos’ Bull. The prisoners he used for his own amusement wouldn’t have been fit for his queen. He’d asked the commander of his army to find the strongest warrior in their ranks, strongest, tallest, and largest. The commander was no stranger to King Minos’ usual requests so he quickly found a suitable subject. King Minos was more impressed than he was jealous, the Bull towered over the other guards and was paler than any critikean he’d ever laid eyes on. Every inch of his body seemed to ripple with strength. Though the guards surrounded him King Minos knew Pasiphae would enjoy every last inch of his bull. The King had also requested his bull be wearing nothing but a helmet to obscure their vision. King Minos and Pasiphae needed the bull for his strength, stamina, endurance, and endowment not for his eyes. The bronze helmet affixed with ornate golden horns made the King giddy, with the notion of his Pasiphae being ravished on the bench in front of him. The guards brought the bull just behind Pasiphae as she lay exposed.

“Do you understand what you are to do?” King Minos smiled as the bull’s helmet nodded, shimmering in the light of the fires.  
Pasiphae tried to look over her shoulders to catch a glimpse of the man her King had found for her but she couldn’t quite see more than the guards. For a brief second she thought King Minos would simply let the guards have their way with her, a notion that filled her with excitement and a touch of fear.  
“My Queen, is this what you wanted?”  
Pasiphae was about to respond when she felt two large rough hands grip each cheek of her ass. Her eyes went wide as the bull laid his cock between her cheeks teasing her with its size. “Yes My King!”  
“Begin.”  
Pasiphae braced against her bonds feeling every movement of the bulls calloused fingers along her body. The rough hands spread her cheeks over and over as his large length stiffened between them. Finally her desire had come to reality, she found her self moaning in anticipation. The bull guided his throbbing length between her legs and slid just the tip inside her aching pussy. Pasiphae swore, her mind a whirlwind of lust, desire, and pleasure. “More.” she whimpered out.  
King Minos stroked. “Yes give her more.”  
Pasiphae’s needy moan echoed throughout the throne room and threatened to echo through the stone. She’d never felt so filled, each inch stretched her more and more a slight tinge of pain for every wave of pleasure that flooded her body. She heard a muffled gasp of pleasure from the bull and a firm hand crashed down on her shoulders. The bull didn’t wait for orders from the King, he slid himself to the hilt inside Pasiphae and began slowly to thrust in and out. Each thrust in earning a moan from Pasiphae as she braced against her bonds. What King Minos had started the bull finished she shook as she orgasmed almost immediately she was overwhelmed with another thrust inside her. The bull moaned inside the helmet the bronze turning it into a guttural beastly sound. He picked up the pace gripping Pasiphae’s hips and threatening to slide the bench across the stone floor with his thrusts. She was a mess of orgasmic pleasure and sensation but as her feet began to shake in their binds, her mind flashed back to the previous night and the lover being fucked against the stone column. Without realizing what her mouth was doing she moaned a breathy “Yes!” letting King Minos and the entire palace hear it. The Bull’s thrusts began to be less powerful but faster wracking Pasiphae’s body with another orgasm.  
King Minos breathed heavily on his throne feeling his own orgasm beginning to build as his queen lay in front of him moaning as her pussy was filled with a cock five times his own.  
Pasiphae could hardly string a sentence together as the bull thrusted her full, she wanted it and she got it. The binds on the bench were the only thing keeping her from collapsing. She let out another moan as she felt the bull’s girth throb inside her. A non muffled grunt made her turn her head to see the King tensing on his throne and a series of spurts of cum disappearing onto the floor. Pasiphae couldn’t see his face but she knew her king was smiling. Her smile turned into another distorted moan as she came again. The bull throbbed and let out a moan that was barely muffled at all by the helmet. Pasiphae felt her whole body tense as the bull came inside her, King Minos had left a puddle the bull would leave a river. She swore in pleasure as she felt the Bull’s cock throb and unleash every last pulse of cum inside her. The Bull let out another guttural moan. Pasiphae felt him pull out and felt his load begin to gush out from deep inside her. The Bull leaned forward in pleasure and exhaustion trying to catch his breath beneath his helmet.  
Pasiphae could hear the labored breathing in her ears even over the blood rushing in them. “Thank you...” She whispered carefully turning so as to make sure King Minos couldn’t  
hear.  
King Minos smiled and breathed in deep savoring the head high. With a snap of his  
fingers the guards came and lead the bull away, for a few minutes he admired his queen bound to the bench a slow drip coming from the edge of the table where her undoubtedly sore pussy

rested. He stumbled to his feet and walked to her quickly undoing her bindings and helping her up. “Well my queen?”  
Pasiphae could hardly keep herself up right, tensing against the bindings had left every limb sore. The Bull had made sure to leave her sore in every area of her body, she’d never felt so thoroughly fucked. The lust that had filled her turned to satisfaction, a full body high that seemed to radiate off her sweat soaked skin. She slumped against her husband in an exhaustive ecstasy “Thank you, my King.”


End file.
